documentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters of the Past
Monsters of the Past (taken from Jurassic Park). This group covers animals from the past, mostly dinosaurs, but also mammals, insects and other creatures, as well as some more recently extinct animals. Although the animals featured in this group no longer exist, they were certainly real at some point in Earth's history. Monsters of the Past is the second largest group, outmatched by Strange Wonders. * Let's start with Dimetrodon grandis as Tommy Pickles * Coelurosauravus largus as Dil Pickles * Diplocaulus salamandroides as Angelica Pickles * Diictodon galeops as Spike the Dog * Belinuropsis wigudensis as Cynthia * Helicoprion bessonowi as Stu Pickles * Giant Orthocone (Cameroceras trentonense) as Didi Pickles * Megalograptus welchi as Charlotte Pickles * Eurypterus remipes as Drew Pickles * Rhizodus hibberti as Grandpa Lou Pickles * Silurian Millipede as Lulu Pickles * Dinogorgon rubidgei as Chuckie Finster * Eryops megacephalus as Kimi Finster * Platyhystrix rugosus as Kira Finster * Pterygotus anglicus as Chaz Finster * Cacops woehri as Fifi the Poodle * Scutosaurus karpinskii as Phil DeVille * Edaphosaurus cruciger as Lil DeVille * Dunkleosteus terrelli as Howard DeVille * Paradoxides minor as Betty DeVille * Proterogyrinus pancheni as Susie Carmichael * Edestus vorax as Lucy Carmichael * Pikaia gracilens as Boris Kropotkin * Guiyu oneiros as Minka Kropotkin * Ichthyostega stensioei as Reptar * Petrolacosaurus kansensis as Monkeys * Opabinia regalis as Sergei * Crassigyrinus scoticus as Igor * Stethacanthus altonensis as Rex Pester * Future Predator as Scar Snout * Geikia elginensis as Ranger Frank * Elginia mirabilis as Ranger Margaret * Wyvern as Dactar * Leviathan as Robosnail * Cephalaspis lyelli as Coco LaBouche * Ottoia prolifica as Jean-Claude * Acanthostega gunnari as Melinda Finster * Pulmonoscorpius kirktonensis as Mr. Yamaguchi * Bohemiatupus elegans as Sumo Singers * C''aleidocrinus turgidulus as Siri'' * Diraphora bellicostata as Toa * Precambrian Worm (Priapulida) as Harold Frumpkin * Dicynodon huenei as Principal Pangborn * Olenellina as Ty McNulty * Anteosaurus magnificus as Timmy McNulty * Sphenacodon ferox as Terry McNulty * Lunataspis aurora as Teddy McNulty * Isotelus rex as Todd McNulty * Michelinoceras primum as Savannah Shane * Arthropleura armata as Nigel Thornberry * Hibbertopterus scouleri as Marianne Thornberry * Protodonata (Giant Dragonfly) as Debbie Thornberry * Meganeura monyi as Eliza Thornberry * Megarachne servinei as Darwin Thornberry * Mesothelae as Donnie Thornberry * Anomalocaris canadensis as Cordelia Thornberry * Hyneria lindae as Radcliffe Thornberry * Cladoselache clarki as Sloan Blackburn * Brontoscorpio anglicus as Bree Blackburn * Falcatus falcatus as Elephants * Mixopterus kiaeri as Tally * Acanthoclymenia forcipifer as Akela * Coelacanthus granulatus as Jomo * Estemmenosuchus mirabilis as Phaedra the Elephant * Estemmneosuchus uralensis as Rebecca the Elephant * Moschops oweni as Boko * Ophiacodon ferox as Mrs. Fairgood * Prionosuchus plummeri as Shaman Mnyambo * Titanosuchus ferox as Sarah Wellington * Cryptomartus hindi as Gorilla * Elegestolepis as Thunder the Horse * Endothiodon bathystoma as Neil Beiderman * Jaekelopterus rhenaniae as Kip O' Donnell * Devonian Slime Shooter as Rhinoceros * Wiwaxia taijiangensis as Otto Rocket * Peytoia infercambriensis as Reggie Rocket * Silurian Scorpion as Raymundo Rocket * Ianthasaurus hardestii as Danielle Rocket * Hylonomus lyelli as Noelani * Eogyrinus attheyi as Sammy Dullard * Hynerpeton bassetti as Doug Dullard * Haikouichthys ercaicunensis as Paula Dullard * Coccosteus grossi as Twister Rodriguez * Carcinosoma newlini as Lars Rodriguez * Archosaurus rossicus as Scotty * Eastmanosteus pustulosus as Tito Makani * Eoarthropleura devonica as Sandy Rodriguez * Protorosaurus speneri as Clio * Ophiacodon major as Seagulls * Kashmirosaurus ornatus as Ickis * Amblypterus blainvillei as Oblina * Casea broilii as Krumm * Rhinesuchus whaitsi as Gromble * Meganeuropsis americana as Paco * Sarcoprion edax as Clem * Xenacanthus decheni as Burt * Rayonnoceras solidiforme as Lencho * Tiktaalik roseae as Eaton Woode * Eusthenopteran foordi as Rosa * Gigantoscorpio willsi as Amelia * Palaeocharinus rhyniensis as Ralph * Petalodus ohioensis as Johnny * Eudibamus cursoris as Ant Grandkid * Tyrannosaurus rex (T-rex) as Homer Simpson * Spinosaurus aegyptiacus as Marge Simpson * Triceratops horridus as Lisa Simpson * Velociraptor mongoliensis as Bart Simpson * Avisaurus archibaldi as Maggie Simpson * Giganotosaurus carolinii as Abraham Simpson * Megaraptor namunhuaiquii as Mona Simpson * Tetrapodophis amplectus as Santa's Little Helper * Sanajeh indicus as Snowball II * Ichthyornis dispar as Itchy * Hesperornis regalis as Scratchy * Carnotaurus sastrei as Ned Flanders * Amargasaurus cazaui as Maude Flanders * Ischigualastia jensei as Todd Flanders * Manipulator modificaputis as Rodd Flanders * Stegosaurus armatus as Comic Book Guy * Allosaurus fragilis as Moe Szyslak * Denversaurus schlessmani as Barney Gumble * Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis as Lenny * Sphaerotholus goodwini as Carl * Stygimoloch spinifer as Eddie * Dracorex hogwartsia as Lou * Ankylosaurus magniventris as Chief Wiggum * Minmi paravertebra as Ralph Wiggum * Seismosaurus halli as Principal Skinner * Brachiosaurus altithorax as Superintendent Chalmers * Parasaurolophus walkeri as Edna Krabappel * Saurolophus osborni as Ms. Hoover * Leptoceratops gracilis as Uter Zorker * Oviraptor philoceratops as Sherri * Gigantoraptor erlianensis as Terri * Acrotholus audeti as Dolph Starbeam * Troodon formosus as Martin Prince * Homalocephale calathocercos as Jimbo Jones * Prenocephale prenes as Kearney Zzywicz * Achillobator giganticus as Nelson Muntz * Postosuchus kirkpatricki as Groundskeeper Willie * Dilophosaurus wetherilli as Milhouse Van Houten * Guanlong wucaii as Kirk Van Houten * Maiasaura peeblesorum as Mrs. Van Houten * Argentinosaurus huinculensis as Judge Constance Harm * Saichania chulsanensis as Mayor Quimby * Pinacosaurus grangeri as Mayor Quimby's Bodyguards * Eocarcharia dinops as Judge Roy Snyder * Rugops primus as Dr. Hibbert * Monolophosaurus jiangi as Blue Haired Lawyer * Palaeobatrachus occidentalis as Red Fox * Scapanorhynchus raphiodon as Green Day Crew * Ceratodus robustus as Tom Hanks * Alamosaurus sanjuanensis as Stampy the Elephant * Gillicus arcuatus as Wolves * Dromaeosaurus albertensis as Dancing Penguin * Deinonychus antirrhopus as Grand Theft Walrus * Megalosaurus bucklandii as Bomb Disarming Robot * Mononykus olecranus as Raccoon * Purrlin as Polar Bear * Anchisaurus polyzelus as Bluebirds * Alioramus remotus as Bald Eagle * Tree Creeper as Deer * Yi qi as Multi-Eyed Squirrel * Scelidosaurus harrisoni as Hans Moleman * Nothosaurus giganteus as Professor Frink * Chasmosaurus belli as Medicine Woman * Thalassomedon hanningtoni as Dr. Nick * Gallimimus bullatus as Squeaky-Voiced Teen * Majungatholus atopus as Cletus Spuckler * Rahonavis ostromi as Cletus and Brandine's Children * Titanosaurus madagascariensis (Vahiny) as Brandine Spuckler * Microraptor gui as Sideshow Mel * Dakotaraptor steini as Raphael * Therizinosaurus cheloniformis as Mr. Burns * Spinops sternbergorum as Waylon Smithers * Kaprosuchus saharicus as Hounds * Cryolophosaurus ellioti as Reverend Lovejoy * Plesiosaurus dolichodeirus as Helen Lovejoy * Ophthalmosaurus icenicus as Otto the Bus Driver * Styracosaurus albertensis as Patty Bouvier * Sinoceratops zhuchengensis as Selma Bouvier * Tarbosaurus bataar as Snake Jailbird * Protoceratops andrewsi as Cookie Kwan * Placerias hesternus as Fat Tony * Prognathodon rapax as Disco Stu * Squalicorax falcatus as Jasper Beardly * Lord Tyrannus as Herman Hermann * Kentrosaurus aethiopicus as Kent Brockman * Thescelosaurus neglectus as Crazy Cat Lady * Yangchuanosaurus shangyouensis as Mrs. Muntz * Rajasaurus narmadensis as Apu Nahasapeemapetilon * Wuerhosaurus homheni as Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon * Rewana myriadens as Apu and Manjula's Kids * Sinornithosaurus millenii as Lindsey Naegle * Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis as Bumblebee Man * Cretoxyrhina mantelli (Ginsu Shark) as Colin (Lisa's Boyfriend) * Liopleurodon ferox as Russ Cargill * Leedsichthys problematicus as President Arnold Schwarzenegger * Carcharodontosaurus saharicus as Drederick Tatum * Mosasaurus hoffmanni as The Sea Captain * Archaeopteryx lithographica (Urvogel) as Krusty the Clown * Sleg as EPA * Hondelagia reticulata as Mr. Largo * Iguanodon bernissartensis as Luigi Risotto * Leptolepis knorri as Fish of Lake Springfield * Sarcosuchus imperator as Kang * Deinosuchus riograndensis as Kodos * Machimosaurus nowackianus as Serak the Preparer * Ceratosaurus nasicornis as Frank Grimes * Pliosaurus funkei (Predator X) as Sideshow Bob * Kronosaurus queenslandicus as Duff McShark * Acrocanthosaurus atokensis as Rainier Wolfcastle * Anzu wyliei as Poochie * Microceratus gobiensis as Ling Bouvier * Oxalaia quilombensis as Clancy Bouvier * Coelophysis bauri as Babysitter Bandit * Dryosaurus elderae as Diggs * Kryptops palaios as Female Golem * Giraffatitan brancai as Male Golem * Elasmosaurus platyurus as Stan Lee * Notochampsa istedana as Phil McGraw * Edmontonia longiceps as Troy McClure * Chasmatosaurus alexanderi as Gina Vendetti * Masiakasaurus knopfleri as Warden * Sinornis santensis as Baby Gerald * Devil Toad (Beelzebufo ampinga) as Rabbi Krustofsky * Sinosauropteryx prima as Sofie Krustofsky * Desmatosuchus spurensis as Ben Stiller in Iron-Man Costume * Saurosuchus galilei as Jack Black in Hulk Costume * Riojasaurus incertus as Devil * Saurophaganax maximus as Satan * Compsognathus longipes as Baboons * Loch-Ness Monster as Human Kang * Saltasaurus loricatus as Human Kodos * Atractosteus africanus as Prison Guards * Tanystropheus meridensis as Prisoners * Cryptoclidus eurymerus as Black Prison Guard * Longisquama insignis as Mr. Sparkle * Shastasaurus liangae as Akira * Euparkeria capensis as Homer Jr. * Dolichorhynchops bonneri as Father McGrath * Hybodus basani as Blinky * Onchopristis dunklei as Radioactive Man * Proganochelys quenstedti as Duffman * Muraenosaurus leedsii as Hank Scorpio * Mapusaurus rosae as Wolfman in Harry Potter Costume * Xiangornis shenmi as Dracula in Iron-Man Costume * Shunosaurus lii as Frankenstein Monster in SpongeBob SquarePants Costume * Ouranosaurus nigeriensis as Ray Magini * Brachychampsa montana as Alligators and Crocodiles * Pyroraptor olympius as Cats * Tatankaceratops sacrisonorum as Amber Simpson * Camarasaurus supremus as Ginger Simpson * Ichthyosaurus breviceps as Gabriel * Liliensternus liliensterni as Gretchen * Plateosaurus engelhardti as Roger * Mussaurus patagonicus as FBI Agent * Dinodontosaurus pedroanum as The Tall Man * Muttaburrasaurus langdoni as Pazuzu * Leaellynasaura amicagraphica as Matt Groening * Hypsilophodon foxii as Cougars * Polacanthus foxii as Wolves * Gojirasaurus quayi as Dr. Raufbold * Cymbospondylus natans as Edmund * Carnufex carolinensis as Edmund's Father (Dracula) * Gansus zheni as Tom Turkey * Confuciusornis sanctus as The Grand Pumpkin * Sapeornis chaoyangensis as Kamala * Caudipteryx zoui as Funzo * Miragaia longicollum as King Homer * Nemegtosaurus pachi as Lionel Hutz * Isisaurus colberti as Mugger * Stegoceras validum as Barbershop Man * Procompsognathus triassicus as Gremlin * King Asylus as Homerzilla * Temnodontosaurus platyodon as King Snorky and the Dolphins * Dakosaurus maximus as The Wicked Witch * Eustreptospondylus oxoniensis as Jack Lassen * Hesperonychus elizabethae as Carrie the Policewoman * Ultrasaurus tabriensis as Crying Indian * Zuniceratops christopheri as Another Indian * Camptosaurus prestwichii as Roofi * Ampelosaurus atacis as Jacqueline Bouvier * Gastonia burgei as Female Prisoners * Gracilisuchus stipanicicorum as Mrs. Prince * Suchomimus tenerensis as Japanese Guy * Baryonyx walkeri as St. Peter * Irritator challengeri as Xena the Warrior Princess (Lucy Lawless) * Shantungosaurus giganteus as Bill * Altirhinus kurzanovi as Marty * Xenotarsosaurus bonapartei as Werewolf Flanders * Ceresiosaurus calcagnii as Rigellians * Acheroraptor temertyorum as Phoebe Pratt * Torvosaurus tanneri as Mrs. Burns * Gorgosaurus libratus as Monster Turtle * Daspletosaurus torosus as Mr. Bergstorm * Albertosaurus sarcophagus as Barking Seal * Adocus beatus as Vomiting Frog Prince * Ornithomimus velox as Ostrich * Struthiomimus altus as Freedom the Falcon * Antarctopelta oliveroi as Grizzly Bear * Tusoteuthis longa as Ben * Toxochelys moorevillenensis as Ramona * Archelon ischyros as Lizard 1 * Protostega gigas as Lizard 2 * Baculites vertebralis as Larry Burns * Glyptops pervicax as Fox Censor * Dacentrurus armatus as Hand with Knife * Mongolarachne jurassica as Belle * Pentaceratops sternbergii as Tim Conway * Saurornitholestes longstoni as Rick * Utahraptor ostrommaysorum as Morty * Amphicoelias altus as Gary Busey * Psittacosaurus mongoliensis as Hugo Simpson * Ornitholestes hermanni as Guy Icognito * Arizonasaurus babbitti as The House voiced by James Earl Jones * Styxosaurus snowii as Jesus Christ * Icarosaurus siefkeri as Australian Dad * Effgia okeeffeae as Drunk Monster * Lesothosaurus diagnosticus as Dr. Marvin Monroe * Koolasuchus cleelandi as African Lion * Lambeosaurus lambei as B.F Sherwood * Torosaurus latus as Security Guard * Plesiopleurodon wellesi as God * Xiphactinus audax as Molloy * Pteranodon sternbergi (Geosternbergia) as Bender Bending Rodriguez * Ludodactylus sibbicki as Philip J. Fry * Nyctosaurus gracilis as Turanga Leela * Caulkicephalus trimicrodon as Dr. Zoidberg * Ikrandraco avatar as Amy Wong * Dimorphodon macronyx as Hermes Conrad * Quetzalcoatlus northropi as Hubert J. Farnsworth * Pterodaustro guinazui as Scruffy the Janitor * Guidraco venator as Kif Kroker * Tapejara wellnhoferi as Cubert Farnsworth * Tupuxuara longicristatus as Mom * Hatzegopteryx thambema as Yivo * Dsungaripterus weii as Robot Devil * Dawndraco kanzai as Ben Vending Rodriguez * Pterodactylus antiquus as Flexo * Peteinosaurus zambelli as Hedonismbot * Sordes pilosus as Roberto * Cearadactylus atrox as Bev * Harpactognathus gentryii as Calculon * Zhejiangopterus linhaiensis as Lrrr * Azhdarcho lancicollis as Ndnd * Alanqa saharica as Lord Nibbler * Anurognathus ammoni as Clamps * Ornithocheirus simus as Destructor * Dragon as Zapp Brannigan * Saber-Toothed Squirel (Cronopio dentiacutus) as[[Matt Groening| Princess Bean]] * Alphadon marshi as Luci * Mesodma formosa as Elfo * Cynognathus crateronotus as King Zog * Megazostrodon rudnerae as Queen Oona * Tritylodon maximus as Prince Derek * Volaticotherium antiquum as The Fairy * Buginbaatar clarki as Prince Guysbert * Morganucodon tardus as Jerry * Microdocodon gracilis as Sorcerio * Gobiconodon ostromi as Odval * Fruitafossor windscheffeli as Bunty * Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) as Peter Griffin * Basilosaurus cetoides as Lois Griffin * Embolotherium andrewsi as Chris Griffin * Platybelodon holyokensis[[Seth MacFarlane| as Meg Griffin]] * Saber-Tooth Tiger (Smilodon fatalis) as Brian Griffin * Doedicurus clavicaudatus as Stewie Griffin * Palaeoloxodon namadicus as Francis Griffin * Pygmy Elephant (Elephas falconeri) as Mickey McFinnigan * Stegodon trigonocephalus as Thelma Griffin * Primelephas korotorensis as Karen 'Heavy Flo' Griffin * Giant Ground Sloth (Megatherium americanum) as Carter Pewterschmidt * Mylodon darwini as Barbara Pewterschmidt * Jefferson's Ground Sloth (Megalonyx jeffersoni) as Carol Pewterschmidt * Eremotherium rusconi as Patrick Pewterschmidt * Neocnus major as Jasper * Glyptodon clavipes as Bertram * Glyptotherium mexicanum as Dylan Flannigan * Meiolania platyceps as Biscuit * Amphiorycteropus mauritanicus as Coco * Harlan's Muskox (Bootherium bombifrons) as John Herbert * Diatryma gigantea as Glenn Quagmire * Passenger Pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) as Crystal Quagmire * Kelenken guillermoi as Dan Quagmire * Gigantornis eaglesomei as Ida Davis * Dromornis australis as Brenda Quagmire * Carolina Parakeet (Conuropsis carolinensis) as Anna-Lee Quagmire * Brontotherium coloradensis as Joe Swanson * Short-Faced Kangaroo (Procoptodon goliah) as Bonnie Swanson * Indian Aurochs (Bos primigenius namadicus) as Bud Swanson * Sthenictis bellus as Kevin Swanson * Giant Beaver (Casteroides ohioensis) as Susie Swanson * Purussaurus brasiliensis as Mort Goldman * Bullockornis planei as Neil Goldman * Genyornis newtoni as Muriel Goldman * Columbian Mammoth (Mammuthus columbi) as Tom Tucker * Cave Hyena (Crocuta crocuta spelaea) as Diane Simmons * Cave Wolf (Canis spelaeus) as Joyce Kinney * Amphicyon mongoliensis as Tricia Takanawa * Giant Bison (Bison latifrons) as Ollie Williams * Ancient Bison (Bison antiquus) as Mr. Jonathan Weed * Steppe Bison (Bison priscus) as Santos * Perrin's Cave Beetle (Siettitia balsetensis) as Pasqual * Phorusrhacos longissimus as Angela * Chlamydoselachus bracheri as Opie * Mene oblonga as Fouad * Woolly Rhinoceros (Coelodonta antiquitatis) as Principal Shepard * Anthropornis nordenskjoeldi as Mr. Berler * Pelorovis howelli as Connie D'Amico * Eurasian Cave Lion (Panthera spelaea) as Gina * Giant Cheetah (Acinonyx pardinensis) as Esther * American Cheetah (Miracinonyx trumani) as Patty * American Mastodon (Mammut americanum) as Ruth Cochamer * Haast's Eagle (Harpagornis moorei) as Mayor Adam West * Zygolophodon borsoni as Bruce * Tetralophodon punjabiensis as Carl * Ancylotherium hennigi as Consuela * Colossochelys atlas (Megalochelys) as Death * Megalodon (Carcharodon megalodon) as Dr. Hartman * Carcharocles chubutensis as Frank Sinatra Jr. * Dodorex (Raphus rex) as God * Aurochs (Bos primigenius) as Horace * Giant Bee (Apis lithohermaea) as Jake Tucker * Ngandong Tiger (Panthera tigris soloensis) as James Woods * Thylacosmilus atrox as Jeffrey * American Lion (Panthera atrox) as Jerome * Cape Lion (Panthera capensis) as Jesus Christ * Peltephilus ferox as Jillian Russell-Wilcox * Dinopithecus ingens as Jim Kaplan * Epicyon haydeni as Judge Dignified Q. Blackman * Gomphotherium augustidens as Lou Spinazola * Cynodictis elegans as Paddy Tanniger * Lagrivea vireti as Rupert * Biting Sperm Whale (Brygmophyseter shigensis) as Seamus Levine * Dinofelis darti as Vinny * Chinese Elephant (Elephas maximus rubridens) as Osama Bin Laden * Syrian Elephant (Elephas maximus asurus) as Donald Trump * Macrauchenia patachonica as Al Harrington * Xenorhinotherium bahiensis as Barbershop Quartet * Stegomastodon primitivus as Conway Twitty * Sivapithecus indicus as Cookie Monster * Apidium bowni as Evil Monkey * Giant Moa (Dinornis giganteus) as Ernie the Giant Chicken * Akhlut (also known as) Whalewolf as Fred Flintstone * Mesopithecus pentelici as The Greased-Up Deaf Guy * Godinotia neglecta as James William Bottomtooth III * Australopithecus garhi as Kool-Aid Man * Pakicetus attocki as Phineas * Dorudon atrox as Barnaby * Ambulocetus natans as Vern * Kutchicetus minimus as Johnny * Toxodon platensis as Asian Employee * Gavialis browni as Sheldon Cooper * Arabian Ostrich (Struthio camelus syriacus) as Gloria Ironbachs * Vulpes skinneri as O.J Simpson * Javan Elephant (Elephas maximus sondaicus) as Sonja * Leptictidium sigei as Retarded Horse * Colossus Penguin (Palaeeudyptes klekowskii) as Evil Stewie * Giant Warthog (Metridiochoerus jacksoni) as Swamp Monster * Giant Ants (Formicium) as Sofia Vergara * Megistotherium osteothlastes as Liam Neeson * Dinopithecus ingens as Killer Turtle * Barbaturex morrisoni as Adolf Hitler * Elephant Bird (Aepyornis maximus) as Talking Dolphin * Achatina (Achatina limusegnis) as Bojangles * Hapalops brachycephalus as Reginald Barrington * Harlan's Ground Sloth (Paramylodon harlani) as Nigel Harpington * Patagonian Ground Sloth (Neomylodon listai or Grypotherium domesticum) as Bob Belcher * Jugaloceratops robustus as The Citizens of Springfield * European Cave Bear (Ursus spelaeus) as Cleveland Brown * Arctotherium augustidens as Donna Tubbs Brown * Short-Faced Bear (Arctodus simus) as Cleveland Jr. * Moeritherium trigodon as Roberta Tubbs * Dire Wolf (Canis dirus) as Rallo Tubbs * Siberian Unicorn (Elasmotherium sibiricum) as Loretta Brown * Cetotherium furlongi as Broderick Brown * Propalaeotherium hassiacum as LeVar Freight Train Brown * Teratornis woodburnensis as Lester Krinklesac * Zygophyseter varolai as Kendra Krystal Krinklesac * Palaeotherium minus as Ernie Krinklesac * Hell Pig (Entelodon magnus) as Holt Ritcher * Terminator Pig (Daedon humerosum) as General Ritcher * Killer Warthog (Archaeotherium mortoni) as Mrs. Ritcher * Megistotherium osteothlastes as Choni * Giant Ground Owl (Ornimegalonyx oteroi) as Marco * Physogaleus americanus as Lloyd Waterman * Pristichampsus rollianti as Terry Kimple * Coryphodon eocaenus as Arch * Smilodectes mcgrewi as Jane * Archaeolemur edwardsi as Aaron * Europolemur kletti as Florence * Chalicotherium obsidioequus as Tim the Bear * Giant Wombat (Diprotodon optatum) as Raymond the Bear * Moropus distans as Arianna the Bear * Zygomaturus tasmanicus as Papa Bear * Tyrant Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus tyrannus) as Donny * Caribbean Monk Seal (Neomonachus tropicalis) as Mr. Flippers * Egyptian Cattle (Bos aegyptiacus) as Baby Girl with Boobies * Gigantopithecus blacki as Stan Smith * Phiomia serridens as Francine Smith * Deinotherium giganteum as Hayley Smith * Tasmanian Wolf (Thylacine or Thylacinus cynocephalus) as Steve Smith * Giant Goanna (Megalania prisca) as Roger Smith * Knightia eocaena as Klaus Heissler * Chinese River Dolphin (Baiji) as Jeff Fischer * Merck's Rhinoceros (Stephanorhinus kirchbergensis) as Jack Smith * Zeuglodon isis as Betty Smith * Hyaenodon horridus as Rusty Smith * Atlas Bear (Ursus arctos crowtheri) as Sooleawa'Uha Smith * Bluebuck (Hippotragus leucophaeus) as Glen Smith * Balearic Islands Cave Goat (Myotragus balearicus) as Baba Ling * Giant Tapir (Megatapirus augustus) as Mama Ling * Shovelmouth[[Seth MacFarlane| (Amebelodon floridanus) as Gwen Ling]] * Anancus kenyensis as Nicholas Dawson * Cuvieronius tropicus as Cassandra Dawson * [[Seth MacFarlane|Dinopanorpa megarche' 'as Henry Fischer]] * Zaglossus hacketti as Greg Corbin * Marsupial Lion (Thylacoleo carnifex) as Terry Bates * Titanoboa cerrejonensis as Liberty Belle "Libby" Corbin-Bates * Puppigerus camperi as Tank Bates * Indriciotherium bugtiense as Avery Bullock * Juxia sharamurenense as Avery Junior (Sanjit) * Eastern Cougar (Puma concolor couguar) as Jackson * Eohippus validus as Dick Reynolds * Giant Koala (Phascolarctos stirtoni) as Reginald the Koala * Chororpithecus abyssinicus as John Sanders * Heliobatis radians as Ray * Giant Crab (Ice Age) as Bad Larry * Xotodon caravela as Duper * Otodus poseidoni ustyurtensis as Bill * Palaeolagus haydeni as Lorraine * Borhyaena macrodonta as Ellen Riggs * Hippopotamus gorgops as Principal Brian Lewis * Andrewsarchus mongoliensis as Snot Lonstein * Scimitar Cat (Homotherium serum) as Barry Robinson * Amphimachairodus kurteni as Toshi Yoshida * Machairodus kabir as Akiko Yoshida * Eusmilus bidentatus as Debbie Hyman * Dinictis felina as Lisa Silver * Great Auk (Pinguinus impennis) as The Tortoise and the Hare * Agriotherium africanum as Vince Chung * Eocaiman cavernensis as Lindsey Coolidge * Argentavis magnificens as Linda Memari * Protopithecus bonariensis as Bob Memari * Odobenocetops leptodon as Chuck White * Chamitataxus avitus as Buckle * Titanis walleri as Sharri Rothberg * Swan-Necked Seal (Acrophoca longirostris) as Sergei Krgulov * Thalassocnus natans as Father Donovan * Livyatan melvillei as Al Tuttle * Icaronycteris index as Barb Hanson * Steppe Mammoth (Mammuthus trogontherii) as The Turlington Detectives * Imperial Mammoth (Mammuthus imperator) as Unnamed Turlington * Camelops kansanus as Ron Turlington * Madtsoia bai as Daniel Turlington * Amphechinus major as Captain Monty * Vietnamese Orangutan (Pongo hooijeri) as Beauregard Lawrence Lafontaine * Irish Elk (Megaloceros giganteus) as Hideki Yoshida * Megalictis petersoni as Hiko Yoshida * Armbruster's Wolf (Canis armbrusteri) as Leslie * Balaenoptera ryani as Marguerite * Synthetoceras tricornatus as Nemo * Kubanochoerus gigas as Santa Claus * Rusingoryx atopocranion as Sinbad * Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) as Mikey * Hagerman Horse (Plesippus shoshonensis) as Jim * Eobasileus cornutus as Lt. Eddie Thacker * Uintatherium anceps as Marilyn Thacker * Pelagornis sandersi as Vincent Thacker-Edmonds * Wonambi barriei as The Pope * African Mammoth (Mammuthus africanavus) as Stelio Kontos * Pleistocene Coyote (Canis latrans orcutti) as Grizzly Bear * Gigantophis garstini as Great White Shark * Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) as Darren the Dodo * Mungus as Captain Ed Mercer * Maula as Commander Kelly Grayson * Mottrot as Doctor Claire Finn * Sir Fangar as Lieutenant Commander Bortus * Stealthor as Lieutenant Alara Kitan * Strainor as Lieutenant Commander John LaMarr * Sykor as Isaac * Sirox as Admiral Halsey * Saraw as Klyden * Vornon as Lieutenant Commander Steve Newton * VoomVoom as Marcus Finn * Vardy as Ty Finn * Vultrix as Nurse Park * Icebite as The Orville Computer * Icerlot as Admiral Tucker * Iceklaw as Admiral Ozawa * Icepaw as Cassius * North African Elephant (Loxodonta africana pharaoensis) as Woody Johnson * Javan Tiger (Panthera tigris sondaica) as Connie Cunaman * Voay robustus as Ethel Anderson * Chatham Raven (Corvus moriorum) as Steve Williams * European Water Buffalo (Bubalus murrensis) as Denzel Jackson * Ancient Egyptian Cattle (Bos aegyptiacus) as Malloy * Japanese Wolf (Canis lupus hodophilax) as Bodean * Troglodyte (Cave Dweller) as Firecracker Jim * Angevin Horse (Equus ferus caballus) as Dr. Huzniak * Macfarlane's Bear (Ursus inopinatus) as Jorge * Cumberland Pig (Sus scrofa domesticatus) as Tribal Chairman * Jamaican Red Macaw (Ara gossei) as Donnie Cunaman * Western Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis longipes) as Duke Dick * Pleistovultur nevesi as Carnival Freak Midget * Animal Tribes as Brickleberry National Park Animals * Colossal Squid (Mesonychoteuthis hamiltoni) as Sea Monkey * Serpentine Tribes as Demons * Californian Turkey (Meleagris californica) as Satan * Wolverinigator as itself * Squabbit as itself * Liger as Kevin Crawford * Tigon as Chief Randall Crawford * Crocogator as Gerald "Fitz" Fitzgerald * Wholphin as Gina Jabowski * Rhinoceratops as Dusty Marlow * Savannah Cat as Stanley Hopson * Jagupard as Bullet the Police Dog * Megapithecus pestis as Mayor Karen Crawford * Apsidius as Robbie * Hybrid Elephant (Motty) as Delbert * Hammerhead Titanothere (Angstik) as Macusoper Busters * Thanator (Palulukan) as Diesel Busters * Mountain Banshee (Ikran) as Blue Jacket Girl * Viperwolf (Nantang) as Red Hoodie Guy * Great Leonopteryx (Toruk) as Pretty Girl * Sturmbeest (Talioang) as Alan Cook * Direhorse (Pa'li) as Warren Cook * Hexapede (Yerik) as Paul Johnson * Forest Banshee (Ikran) as Kumi * Tapirus (Fwampop) as Kai Lan * Dinocroc as Boris Anderson * Pteracuda as Doris Anderson * Dinoshark as Rosie Anderson * Supergator as Caillou Anderson * Carakiller as Erika Dawson * Bumblebeetle as Zack Dawson * Cryptile as Zara Dawson * Deathgleaner as Annabelle Dawson * Snowstalker as Kimberly Dawson * Toraton as Diesel Dawson * Gannetwhale as Yellow Horse * Rattleback as Black Bear * Ocean Phantom as Eric Smith * Swampus as David Smith * Poggle as Ivy Smith * Lurkfish as Kate Smith * Roachcutter as Diesel Smith * Mutated Predator as Little Bill * Future Fungus as Big Bill * Future Bird as Brenda Glover * Future Shark as Bobby Glover * Future Beetle as April Glover * Future Maggot as Baby Jamal * Megopteran as Violy Anderson * Mer Creature as Brian Anderson * Mer Queen as Emma Anderson * Giant Burrowing Insect as Jakir Anderson * Camoflauge Beast as Memy9909 * Piranhaconda as Elena Marquez * Sharktopus as Cole Marquez * Water Beast as Valerie Marquez * Spink as Dora the Explorer * Slickribbon[[Alvin Hung| as Diego Marquez]] * Ocean Flish as Stephanie Gavin * Sharkopath as Flint Lockwood (Stephanie's Dad) * Forest Flish as Terrance Gavin * Desert Hopper as Eric Gavin * Megasquid as Allison Gavin * False Spitfire Bird as Dylan McCarthy * Spitfire Beetle as Cathy McCarthy * Silver Spider as Hacker * Great Blue Windrunner as Hacker's Dad * Spitfire Bird as Hacker's Mom * Graboid as Diesel Clark * Ass Blaster as Kimberly Clark * [[Alvin Hung|and last but not least, Shrieker as Andrew Clark]] Seth MacFarlane Category:Knowledge Cards Category:Weird n Wild Creatures